nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of True Jackson, VP characters
The following is a list of characters on the Nickelodeon television series True Jackson, VP. This article has character summaries. For an episode list, see List of True Jackson, VP episodes. Main Characters True Jackson True Jackson (Keke Palmer) is a 15-year-old girl. She was recently hired by Max Madigan as a Vice President for Mad Style's Youth Apparell. True is constantly getting into sticky situations that nearly end in her getting fired. Amanda, another VP, is constantly trying to get True fired. True loves to help people, especially Mr. Madigan, even if it may cost her job. She has a huge crush on the mailman, Jimmy and her secret was that. Her catchphrase is "you said what now?", although throughout the series other characters say that as well. She also tells many stories about her father relating to events at work . Louise"Lulu" Johnson Lulu (Ashley Argota) is one of True's best friends. Lulu is incredibly smart in school but is known not to think things through. One of her best subjects is Math. She became True's assistant in the first episode after True fired the previous one, Cricket. It turns out she is a good stock investor buying 1 company which was then merged to another company and the stock prices tripled, and investing in a company called "Bickle Nickle" which went up 30 stock points 1 day later. Her secret is that she thinks that other people think she is dumb around the office. It is hinted several times she crushes on Ryan and vice versa. One of her catch phrases is, "Not even!" Ryan James Laserbeam Ryan Laserbeam (Matt Shively) is another one of True's best friends. Ryan and True became friends when Ryan put gum in True's hair and True got revenge by telling him that every time he blinked, a bird died. He held his eyes open for 40 minutes and then passes out. Despite not actually working at Mad Style, he is often found in True's office. Until, he gets a job to work as their website grapher (person who makes their web pages and updated it every few days.) He also mentions he has keys to most of the offices. Ryan seems to have a crush on Amanda. It is hinted several times he crushes on Lulu and vice versa. His secret was that he broke Mr. Madigan's horse statue. If he has his eyes closed for more than five seconds, he falls asleep. He has somewhat of an obsession with video games, but has also been beaten by True's dog Hercules. His catch phrase is "Oh, come on!!" Amanda Cantwell Amanda Cantwell (Danielle Bisutti) is another VP for Women's Wear. Amanda is considered the most complex character of the series. She is constantly trying to get True fired, and sometimes picks on her. Amanda wants to turn True's office into a gym or closet. Once in a blue moon, however, True and Amanda may work together on things, with Amanda even giving True advice. Amanda seems to be a complete "suck up" to their boss MR. Madigan, and is the only person in Mad Style who calls him Max. She is allergic to hazelnut. Usually because of her plans of getting True fired backfire, many unfortunate things happen to her, such as her dress falling off while she is modeling it, and having to feed True and her friends ice cream in a chicken suit. In True Matchmaker, it is revealed that she (as well as Oscar) is addicted to a soap opera called Space Plantation. In the episode when Max turned the building in a jungle retreat it is revealed that her secret was that she broke Max Madigan's horse statue. She usually snorts like a pig when she is laughing. Recurring characters Max Madigan Maxwell "Max" Madigan (Greg Proops) is the CEO of Mad Style. He hired True when he saw that she had tweaked his clothing into something she liked. He seems to have a very big hatred of Kopelman, possibly because he laughed at one of his earlier designs back in the 80's on live television. It is revealed that he believes in signs when he turned the office into a jungle retreat. His secret was that he thought about selling Mad Style when his horse statue broke. He marries his girlfriend, Doris, at the end of season 1. Oscar R. Eception Oscar (Ron Butler) is the receptionist of Mad Style. He is the one who tells True when she is late for a meeting.He is very calm and gives good advice. He always seems to know what everyone is doing. He is always making lemon squares, which True and the others enjoy. He, like Amanda, is obsessed with Space Plantation. His secret is that he breaks Mr. Madigan's horse statue almost every day, and replaces it with another one each time that happens. His name is a joke on the fact is that he is the receptionist. Jimmy Madigan Jimmy Jeeves Madigan (Robbie Amell) is Mr. Madigan's nephew. He is the mailman at Mad Style. True has a major crush on him. It is seen he likes True (as more then just a friend) as he has helped her multiple times and even kissed her. Jimmy is in a band called Fire & Ice (formerly Diarrhea). Jimmy's secret was that he had never eaten tunafish. Kopelman Kopelman (Dan Kopelman) is a worker at Mad Style who Max (and sometimes Amanda) dislikes for no reason. The main reason that Max dislikes Kopelman is possibly that he laughed at one of Max's designs in the early 80s. Even though he never talks, he's always accused of saying something wrong and is often told to leave the room, or go home but in Testing True when max hug him that true was staying max did no tell him to get off of him he enjoyed the hug. Kopelman has a nephew that looks just like him that only appeared in the episode "House Party". Max told him to leave the party's meeting. He is played by an actual show writer and co-producer. Minor characters Doris Aidem The school librarian whom True brings together with Max. He later proposes to her formally with a decline but another try while flying in a lawn chair with a success. She is said to enjoy moving a lot and moves homes every six months so she won't feel cramped in one place. Chad Brackett (Stephen Dunham) was Amanda boyfriend in Telling Amanda. He cheated on her and didn't really love her. He cheated on her with a hot blonde. This was kind of hinted because he never really kissed her on the lips just the cheek. At the end Chad comes to True's house and says he knew Amanda was there. Amanda threw up on him because True doesn't really make good food. Cricket (Suzy Nakamura) was True's first assistant when True hired her. She turned out to think True was too young and naive to handle her job, and eventually was fired by True. Coral Barns Yvette (Nicole Brown) was a replacement assistant for Amanda after she fired her previous assistant(Coral's sister). Coral sought revenge and fed Amanda mints loaded with caffeine until she would go mad. Simon Christini (Andy Richter) is Max's rival in the fashion business. He tried to lure True to his company in order to hurt Max. After being advised by Amanda, True decided to stay at Mad Style. He and Max compete in extreme versions of regular games, such as playing live chess with the employees of their respective company playing the roles of the chess pieces. It is breifly implied that he plans to take over the world with a Zombie Army. Dakota North (Nathalia Ramos) is a famous celebrity who appeared in the episode Babysitting Dakota. She appeared to be cruel and mean at first, but after meeting True, she turned out to be misunderstood and actually very nice. Dave, or "The Turk" (David Anthony Higgins) was Amanda's lazy assistant later fired and a skateboarding champion, "The Turk". Rose Pinchbinder (Julie Warner) is the very mean MadStyle accountant. She gets mad at True for using her credit card on nonsense but later excuses it for True being nice to her and holding the elevator for her. She gets mad at Amanda, Oscar, and Kopelman as well for buying nonsense things. Mikey J (Trevor Brown) is Lulu's boyfriend as of the episode "True Intrigue". They often text each other and was mentioned in the third episode where he wouldn't give her the time of day. He is not that bright and always ask what is the correct way to do something. Hibbert is another employee at MadStyle. He doesn't talk that much though but seems to agree with True a lot. Ella first appears in the episode "True's New Assistant" when Ryan injures her and sends her to the hospital. Ryan also eats most of her Get Well Soon Cookie and several tubs of applesauce in trying to keep her company. True's assistant for a week is her science teacher, Mr. Jamison, while Lulu fills in for Ella in accounting, doing all of her work in no time at all and solving a complex equation that is upside down. Pinky Turzo (Jennette McCurdy) One of the Pink's at True's school. She claims True's office "looks like a rainbow that threw up". When Amanda discovers that Pinky makes True distracted, she hires her as her assistant. Pinky also causes mischieve with items such as a magnifying glass and a fire extinguisher. Amanda will tell her, "Pinky, put that down! It's not a toy." Pinky will respond with something like "You're face is a toy" or "Then... can I play with your face???Her group 'The Pinks' will all say hello after commenting on somebody" Category:Characters